Goodnight, My Love
by isisandkid
Summary: Soul and Maka. One shot. I'm new at this, so please be nice.


Ok so this is my first fanfic like...yeah...please be nice. And for those of you that read my other fanfic, no its not abandoned, I just have to figure out where to go from where I left off. Love you! Thanks for reading!

Its not a big secret, or even a big deal. It happens all the time. Meisters and weapons falling in love with each other. Mama and Papa did. They were happy, till Papa cheated, of course.

Besides, I've known Soul forever and couldn't think of anyone I'd rather say I love.

His touch warms my soul, his smile makes my heart fly, and his kiss is deeper and more passionate than I've ever had or felt. "Maka? You coming to bed," he says with a grin. I know what he wants. I want it, too, but I don't let him know that.

"Its early, don't you think? Why don't we watch something or read to each other," I say , pretending I know nothing of his intentions and don't have any of my own.

His grin became more of a smirk. "Because we have to teach a class in the morning, remember?" He walked closer to me and kissed me deeply. I gasped. The feeling of him kissing me was enough to make my knees weak, but feeling as he ran his hand under my shirt and rubbed my back made me move ever so slightly to the couch. "Never make the first move, love," he said as he laid me down on the soft, small couch.

I blushed. "Then next time you do something about my protests," I said.

He smirked. "Alright. You got it. Now. Let's have some fun."

He kissed me again and my heart raced at the thought of what was about to happen. He ran his tongue over my lips, begging for permission to enter. I granted him that permission and in return was rewarded with his curious hands as they wandered my body. In certain spots I was more sensitive, and he knew them well. He ran his hands over my spots, provoking a small, quiet moan out of me. "You can do better than that, Maka."

He moved his hand to my skirt and looked into my eyes. "Give me something to prove it with, Soul."

He grinned and started playing with the thin fabric that separated him and my vagina. "You want this?"

I nodded and blushed. He then gently pulled down my panties, giving me plenty of time to back out if I wished. Soul always made sure I was completely ready for him when it came to this, but I was 100% ready. To show him that, I kissed his neck gently, knowing what it did to him.

He gasped and stared playing with my vagina. At first he rubbed it slowly, taking his time, trying to provoke more small moans out of me. When he didn't get what he wanted he started fingering me. I gasped and released a moan. His smile was worth it. "There's my girl. I knew you'd come out to play eventually."

"Oh, Soul," I moaned lightly. I took in every second of this. The feeling of a part of him entering and exiting me in such a way was amazing.

Not being able to take not having all of his potential in me, I started to undo his pants. "You're going faster than normal tonight."

"Soul," I moaned, "I want you. I need you, Soul. Please."

Blushing, he undressed as I took off the rest of my clothes. I kissed him as he slid himself in me. We both moaned at the feeling of being one. He was slow and gentle at first, making sure not to hurt me. As things progressed, he got faster and harder. I loved every minute of it. I clung to him as we whispered things to each other, but soon he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom as I kissed his neck.

"Oh, Maka," he moaned. He laid me on the bed. "Turn around," he whispered in my ear in a sexy voice.

I smiled and got on my hands and knees. He pushed my head down to get a better angle. His thrusts were fast and hard and deep. My moans were loud and begging. I begged him for more and he gave it to me. Soul grabbed my hips and thrusted as deep as he could manage. "Oh, Maka!"

I moaned louder, nearly screaming in pleasure. My orgasm was hard and so enjoyable. Soul came not long after. His pants were proof that he enjoyed the activity, but it wasn't over yet. Not for him at least. I laid him down on the bed and moved to where his dick was in my face. "You're such a good boy, Soul," I said in my best sexy voice. "I think I should reward you for everything you've done lately."

I licked his dick before he could protest. His gasp was exciting. "Maka, please. Please, Maka."

I took the head into my mouth and sucked on that lightly for a few minutes, to get him warmed up to me. When I felt he was ready, I took the rest of him into my mouth and sucked him for a good little while. His moans exciting me more. He ran his fingers through my hair, gripping lightly. "Maka!"

His second orgasm came quicker than it normally did, but neither of us minded. I licked the head of his dick one last time before letting him go.

He fell straight to sleep. I giggled. "Goodnight, my love." I kissed his cheek and covered him up. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth. Honestly. The things you do for the man you love.

I snuggled next to Soul and fell right to sleep. "Goodnight, my dearest," I heard him say before sleep consumed me.


End file.
